


December 8

by VR_Trakowski



Series: Advent 2015 [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Trakowski/pseuds/VR_Trakowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enough is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 8

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5333558). 
> 
> (I know it's Jupiter and Caine's turn, but that one's not finished, and this is.)

Cobb had left a lot more out of his explanations besides the malevolent ghost in his head, Ariadne found.  The rivalry between Eames and Arthur hadn’t gotten so much as a mention, and the longer she worked with them, the more it escalated.  

And it was _fascinating_.  Particularly as the holidays drew near.  

It started when Eames switched Arthur’s operatic kick track with “Santa Baby” and Arthur came awake swearing.  Eames’ giggle was contagious, though Ariadne tried to stifle hers; Arthur growled something about earworms and stalked off in a huff.  

Ariadne watched, bemused, as Arthur retaliated by adding something to Eames’ coffee.  It apparently didn’t alter the taste, but later that day the bellow of “ _Green_ , bloody _hell_!” from the lavatory reached the farthest corners of the workshop.  

Eames filled Arthur’s car with artificial snow.  Arthur hired a carol-singing gorilla to show up at Eames’ favorite pub.  Eames replaced Arthur’s ties with clip-on monstrosities that glowed; Arthur replaced Eames’ aged Scotch with sugar water.

The whole thing was hilarious, but it was starting to interfere with their actual work.  When Ariadne came in to find her latest model Dreamscape littered with tiny Arthur figurines all slaughtered in different and creative ways, her patience snapped.  

The next time both men went under for Dream practice, Ariadne upped their sedative, dressed them both as Santa’s elves, and took photos.  

_Lots_ of photos.  

And sent copies to each man.  

The presents under her tree that year were _exceptional_.  


End file.
